The invention relates to a surgical staple inserter intended to join two ducts consisting of a vessel and a tubular vessel prosthesis, of the type including a first part, called the internal part, intended to be received inside the ducts, and a second part, called the external part, remaining outside the ducts. One of the two parts of the staple inserter includes a staple holder which contains a series of staples disposed in at least one ring with their points oriented radially, and means for ejecting these staples. The other part of the staple inserter includes an anvil. The staple inserter includes means for radially spacing apart the anvil and the staple holder with respect to their relative working positions.
The human body includes several types of organic ducts, such as for example the organs of the digestive system or of the circulatory system. During a surgical operation, there may be a need to suture two parts of sectioned organic ducts together, for example following partial ablation of the duct.
In the case of vessels, which are difficult to suture, it is known to join a tubular prosthesis to the ends of the vessels. The wall of the prosthesis is more flexible than that of the vessel, which allows easier manipulations. It is thus possible to join the two parts of vessels by first joining a vessel prosthesis end to each of the vessel ends, then by subsequently joining the two vessel prosthesis ends by known manual or mechanical means.
However, in the current art, suturing of the ends of the vessels must be performed manually by stitching.